


Mermsy Benjinglebin

by myria_chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Water Your Plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/pseuds/myria_chan
Summary: “Oh my boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate that,” Pidge replies abruptly, naturally, the smile on her face tells the random stranger that the conversation is over, rendering said stranger who has bravely asked her out for a date to leave Pidge without another word and Lance to his thoughts.





	Mermsy Benjinglebin

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Haha. I don't know these characters. I have not watched an episode of Voltron in my life. I saw a fanvid of them lurking in my YouTube feed, and then, I fell in love. Or, in the wise words of one Kate McKinnon, "I am a mild-mannered person. I don't speak in groups. I don't get involved. But when I saw these two, every hair in my body stood." and I thought, "Why not?"

* * *

Pidge has a boyfriend.

Pidge _has_ a boyfriend.

_Pidge_ has a _boyfriend._

Not that there is anything wrong with Pidge having a boyfriend. There is absolutely nothing wrong with finding love, or falling in love, or staying in love—but this is Pidge.

A sharp pang hits him at the center of chest and slithers to settle nastily in the pit of his stomach. He is upset, to be honest, and slightly hurt—and offended like crazy, because gosh, darn it, their relationship as paladins-compadres in outer space must mean lesser for her than it is for him if she can’t even tell him about the matters of her heart.

The self-confessed introvert of a technophile is in a relationship, which means, in between gallivanting the universe, obsessing over extraterrestrial technology, searching for her long lost family, and rediscovering herself: Pidge had the time to establish a healthy, mutually exclusive relationship.

Which means: someone else is listening to her endless ramblings about space time continuum and Altean thingamajigs while counting down the seconds to her next chuckle. Someone else is stealing her headphones and keeping her mopey face to himself. Someone else is showing her the colors of the sunset while watching the light twinkle in her eyes. Someone else is calling her Katie.

Realization hits Lance like a bayard, and he has this sudden urge to punch wall, or the guy labels himself as Pidge’s boyfriend. Or both. Both sounds good.

Pidge tugs on their joined hands. “You okay, Lance?”

He swallows a handful of nerves. “You have a boyfriend.”

She snorts and Lance’s heart does this thing called beating. With great deliberation, she raises their intertwined fingers for his inspection, cocking her head, she asks, “And just how are you explaining this, genius?”

Realization hits Lance like a bayard once more—this time, his heart explodes like a thousand sunsets.

* * *

 

* Cue [Accidentally in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUypt2nvorM) by the Casting Crows

  
* Title is from Brooklin Nine Nine, what Jake calls his and Amy's relationship as

  
* I'll hide in the corner until this series is over, and re-evaluate my choices in life


End file.
